


Look me in the eyes (and tell me that you love me)

by YunoJuno



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 888 words is a nice number, Dorks in Love, Eye Contact, Fluff, I wrote this instead of eating breakfast, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunoJuno/pseuds/YunoJuno
Summary: Seidou has a stupid crush on his stupid coworker.





	Look me in the eyes (and tell me that you love me)

I wasn’t like he had done it on purpose, Seidou argued with himself. It just accidentally happened that he was looking at Juuzou- because he was such a disturbance, nothing more- and for once the white haired brat had looked back. And then their eyes had met and Seidou felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks because oh no he’s got really pretty eyes--

He made it a habit to start avoid eye contact the second he ripped his gaze away with a flustered face. It wasn’t hard, or rather shouldn’t have been. But somehow Juuzou found ways to appear in his life regardless of the fact that they had different partners and different goddamn cases to work on. And looking down wasn’t a solution because the younger was a good ten centimeters shorter and would sneak into his personal space and stare back unblinkingly.

Today however Seidou didn’t need to deal with reprimanding himself for looking at Juuzou, since that person in question wasn’t around. None of his coworkers were, actually, because he was home with a pretty bad fever.

His plans to just lay in bed all day were thwarted by the doorbell ringing. It sounded shrill and obnoxious and sent a chill down Seidou’s spine as he got up to answer. He opened the door-- and slammed it shut as soon as he saw who was outside. Breathing heavily to calm himself he debated relocking the door and leaving to go back to bed, pretending this never happened. But it was useless and he’d have to pay for it in the near future, he knew. So with a slight shaking hand Seidou opened the door to his visitor.

“Hello!” Juuzou greeted cheerfully. He was wearing his usual clothes but a new addition was the white bag in his hand.

“What are you doing here?!” There was an accusing tone to Seidou’s voice, bothered and something more. Flustered. He made a point of looking off to the side.

“Eh, can’t I be worried for a sick colleague?” Juuzou’s smile turned mocking. It was true, he had come here with the intention of checking up on Seidou. But the other’s grumpy attitude made him want to throw a fit.

“I can handle myself perfectly, thank you.” With that Seidou turned to close the door but stumbled and hit his head on the doorframe. It wasn’t like him to be so clumsy, far all that Juuzou enjoyed picking on his every flaw. Something was obviously not right.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure you can,” Juuzou agreed and grabbed him by his shoulders to lead back into the apartment. Not caring if he’d get the floor dirty, Juuzou didn’t bother removing his shoes “now where’s the kitchen?”

Too tired and a little dizzy Seidou waved in the general direction. Now that Juuzou was already in his house there were no point in arguing, the white haired investigator was as tenacious as his fever. Not much sooner Juuzou reapered with a bowl of something hot.

“Eat,” he ordered and Seidou muttered a complaint about ‘bossy’ and ‘annoying’ but did as told anyway. It was a good distraction, looking down at the food prevented him from glancing up at Juuzou. On the other hand, Juuzou was looking at him with a contemplative sort of stare that simultaneously felt like it was burning a hole in his head and made him blush.

“How come you never look at me?” Were the words that broke the silence reigning between them.

“I do look at you,” Seidou did his best to sound uninterested, picking at the food.

“I meant, like, at my eyes,” at this his face contorted into some sort of grimace as he tried not to spit out the food he had already put in his mouth. Juuzou wasn’t supposed to have noticed that, not unless he too had been looking at Seidou, “its annoying,” Juuzou continued.

“And it doesn't matter.”

“Just look me in the eyes. Ten seconds.”

“No.”

“Ten seconds.”

“Whatever,” seeing that Juuzou wouldn't stop, Seidou looked up from the bowl and met a pair of red eyes. They were obscured by strands of white hair that had fallen from his hairpins, and framed by bloodred stitches. The longer he looked, Seidou could feel himself get dizzier as the gleam in them intensified and sent small bolts of electricity through his body. Breathing got harder as the air felt heavier and--

“That’s ten seconds. Was that so bad?”

“...”

“Well if you’re going to be like this then I’m leaving,” Juuzou left the room before Seidou could protest. In a few seconds the door slammed shut. With urgency Seidou raced toward the window and looked outside. Juuzou was looking back, waving.

“I hate you!”

“I love you too! Get back to work soon,” then he turned and ran as fast as possible over the parking lot and into a sidestreet. Seidou slumped against the window frame and sighed heavily. He hadn’t discovered it yet, but when he would later go into the kitchen he’d find Juuzou had left the ingredients he brought behind and among them there would be a box of chocolate and a get well card. And Seidou would smile stupidly big and not even bother trying to think of anything else than Juuzou’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex look at what your art makes me do. I hate it but I love it. Also impromptu sickfic because???


End file.
